


An Afternoon Well Spent

by Saint_Rick_The_Dick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/pseuds/Saint_Rick_The_Dick
Summary: Anal sex with Rick. Either the second or third thing I ever wrote for this fandom.





	An Afternoon Well Spent

"Th-this is juuuust how I like you." 

Your face was flushed with arousal, the two bright pink spots high on your cheeks contrasting sharply with your skin. You tried rubbing your thighs together, desperate for friction, but he pushed your legs apart, denying you any relief. Whining, you squirmed.

"Rick, I want - I  _need_  you."

"Mmmh," he hummed in his throat, a small appraising sound. He applied gentle pressure to the butt plug with his thumb, causing you to gasp and buck your hips.

"Feels good, huh baby?"

You bit your bottom lip and nodded, eyes half lidded. You'd been at this for awhile, Rick working the toy carefully into place before he started to tease your slick cunt with his fingers and tongue. Every time he felt you approaching orgasm he paused, waiting for you to back down off the ledge before returning his slow, torturous attention to your pussy. At this point, you were aching and desperate -  _begging_. He loved hearing you beg. 

"Y-you're gonna have to tell me  _exaaactly_  what you want, sweetness." 

He ran his tongue slowly up and around your swollen clit, causing you to shudder. "Orrr, I-I don't know, I might get it wrong."

You made a small, keening sound, your hips rolling. Your hand gripped his hair, attempting to push his face towards your pussy, frantic to feel his mouth on you again, but Rick refused to budge.

" _Goddamnit_ , Rick. I- I need you to fuck me.”

He purred, "Wheeerrrre?" 

"Fucking  _anywhere._ " You sobbed, but you weren't telling the truth and he knew it.

Grinning, he shook his head.

"Noooope baby, you're not getting off that easy. Y-you need to  _say_  it."

You whined with embarrassment and desire as Rick crawled his way up your body, leaving wet kisses along your belly and ribs. When he reached your tits, he grazed each stiff nipple with his teeth earning him a moan in reward. His cock, thick and throbbing, hung heavy between his legs. He placed it against the lips of your cunt and rocked his hips lightly, just enough to cover him in your wetness, to tease you just a little more.

"Ooh -  _ohmygod_ , Rick-" your voice was guttural, tinged with lust. You were losing control. You both knew it.

"Y-you're god is riiiiight here, baby.”

 At last you broke and screamed, your hands at your sides clenching and unclenching, your thighs shaking around him. 

"Nnnnnf -  _fuck!_  ­- I - I want you to fuck me in the ass!" 

 _That's_  what he'd been waiting to hear.

"Oh yeah?" Rick smirked against your cheek. "Y-you want this fucking - my fucking cock in your ass filling you up, huh? Y-you think you can cum while I - as I fuck your ass with my cock and fill your sweet pussy with my fingers?"

You nodded frantically. "Y-yes yes  _fuck_  yes. Fuck me in my ass,  _please_."

Rick moaned and bit down at the junction of your neck and shoulder. 

"R-roll over, baby. Ass in the air for me."

You complied instantly, getting onto all fours. Rick pulled your hips back and up towards him, sliding a finger along your wet slit. 

“ _Shit_  - y-you're perfect. So fucking beautiful." 

He ran his teeth along the soft flesh of one cheek as he gripped the base of the butt plug. 

"But, th-this has got to  _go_."

Slowly, Rick removed the toy. You whimpered at the new found emptiness, not realizing until now how much you enjoyed the sensation of being filled. There was a click and squelch as Rick poured lube over his prick. He placed the head of his cock at your puckered entrance and began applying gentle pressure.

"It will - it's going to feel different.” He started to push himself inside of you. "My dick is -it's bigger than the plug. But I'll go slow at first for you, baby. Just- just relaaaax for me, I promise it'll be good."

And he was right, it was different. His cock was thicker, so even with being stretched by the plug it hurt when he managed to nudge past the little ring of muscle and sink further inside. You gasped, your fists bunching in the sheets as you waited for your body to adjust. 

"Ah! Rick - it's it's - " you panted, trying to find the words to say it was too much and not enough all at the same time.

"Ssshhh, baby," Rick soothed, reaching a hand around to rub your clit. You moaned at the contact, your body trembling. He sunk in further.

"See, doll? That's -  _oh fuck_  - that's - that's fucking gooood."

He fucked into you slowly, gently, fingers circling your clit every time he felt you tense around him.  Your soft mewlings began to change to deep, throaty moans as he fucked you. Soon, you were panting and groaning his name, and Rick knew you could handle more.

"I-I'm gonna fuck you harder now, got it? Gonna - gonna fuck that ass until you're  _screaming_  my name - until you cum on my cock. A-and then I'm gonna pump you full, shoot my load up your pretty little ass, baby." Rick's breath was ragged, his self control evaporating.

"Uhnnn -  _yes_  Rick -  _please_  please make me cum!"

"Oh, I will," he growled, before starting up a savage rhythm.

His hips slapped hard against the back of your thighs as he fucked you without restraint. When he slipped two fingers into your pussy, you began to fall apart, begging for him to make you cum, drooling against the sheets as your hands scraped along the bed.  

"Y-you fucking  _like that_ , huh? You like it when I fuck your ass, you little slut? You- you like having my cock shoved up your ass?"

" _YEESS_!" You wailed, face pressed into the mattress to dampen the sound.

"Y-you better tell me when you cum, baby girl. I want to  _hear_  you."

"Oh  _FUCK_!" - an open handed slap landed on one butt cheek, causing you to yelp. 

"Say my fucking name!"

Obedient, you complied. " _Rick!_  I'm - I'm gonna cum!" 

Rick sped up, his narrow hips snapping, pounding against you, the fingers of the hand not sunk in your cunt digging cruel half moons into your flesh.

" _Shit_  that's right - y-you fucking cum for me, baby. Cum for me,  _now_!"

You howled as your orgasm ripped through you -  a string of filth pouring from your mouth like a prayer. Rick gave you no time to recover, his own release right on your heels. He slammed into you twice more before he felt his balls tighten and then he was emptying himself into your ass, filling you with his cum. 

After catching his breath, he eased out of you, his cock still half hard and slowly deflating. You slumped over onto your side, sweat standing out against your skin as you panted and waited for the last euphoric waves of your orgasm to dissipate.

You were a mess, you both were. But to Rick, in that moment, you were divine. Feeling his eyes on your body, you propped yourself up on your elbows to look at him. You smiled, and he returned it.

"Same time next week, old man?"  Your voice was flirtatious and full of promise and he chuckled in response.

"Y-you bet your sweet ass, doll."


End file.
